lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernard
Bernard is a character created by JGREAD. He is the eldest son of Bat King Bliston Belkoroth, and the first Prince of the Bat Tribe. Born at the time of the Chima Roleplay, he had an early childhood filled with action, and is a prominent figure in the post-RP Expanded Universe. Biography Early Life Bernard was born in Black Fang Mountain, during the Bat Tribe's Imperial age. His father, King Bliston, returned to the Bat HQ during the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, just minutes after his wife gave birth to Bernard. The birth of the Prince was widely celebrated by the inhabitants of the mountain, calling Bernard the future of the Bat Tribe. Bernard was taken care of by his mother in a cave below Black Fang Mountain's throne room, while his father worked. Several months after his birth, Bernard's home was attacked by the Icebears, and Bliston led his wife outside of Black Fang Mountain, as she carried Bernard. On the peak of the mountain, Bliston placed his family on board a repurposed Black Overwatch dropship, dueling the invaders' King (and getting frozen) to buy them time to escape. As the dropship flew from the now frozen mountain, Scrin teleported into the ship, requesting to "recruit" Bernard's mother and aunt Bratta. Grand Admiral Balthazar communicated with Scrin over the dropship's radio, discussing the matter. When the dropship was hit by a stray ice blast, Bernard's mother fell out and was frozen, but Bernard was caught by a bat soldier on board before he could fall out or hit the floor of the dropship. It was decided that Bratta and Bernard would be placed into the care of Scrin and Balthazar, respectively. Scrin and Bratta teleported off the dropship, and Bernard was flown to The West Sea by it. Crawler—Ice Hunter War Bernard was fed and nurtured by Balthazar and bat nurses in the Bat Naval Command Center on Bat Island, as Balthazar waged war on the Icebear Fleet all the while. Before Balthazar prepared his final assault on the Icebear Fleet, he had one of the smaller bat ships take Bernard from the Bat Naval Command Center, in case the island were to be successfully attacked and frozen by the icebears. Since Balthazar was betrayed and assassinated following the naval battle in the north, the remaining icebear ships were able to smash through the Bat Fleet, destroy the Bat Naval Command Center, and freeze Bat Island, but Balthazar's earlier contingency plan for protecting the Prince worked; Bernard had already been taken far from Bat Island, and the ship he was on rendezvoused with the bat ships that hadn't been frozen. The remaining bat ships began traveling to a large, faraway island Balthazar had discovered during his prior expeditions on the sea. One of the ships got separated from the rest by a storm, but the bats who'd crewed that ship flew back to the others, explaining that they'd been to the Phoenix Islands and earned fire chi. As a demonstration of this new power, the bats powered their ships with fire chi and destroyed the remaining icebear ships (which had been following them) when confronted by the Bears. The bats gave the bears fire chi to continue fighting their common enemy on the mainland, and the bat ships continued their journey west, as some of the bats flew off to rescue Bliston and the other frozen bats from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. New Bat Island When the ships arrived on the shores of New Bat Island, Bernard was cared for as the bats built a dock for their ships. Eventually, Bliston, his wife, Dr. Benjamin, and the rest of the Bat Tribe, now unfrozen, landed on New Bat Island, joyously reuniting with the naval bats. The new HQ of the Bat Tribe, Balthazar City, was swiftly built in the center of the island, where a chi spring was located. Bernard, by then a year old, lived in the new castle with his parents following its construction. A few days after his parents had migrated to New Bat Island and built Balthazar city, Bernard's mother took him to a Balthazar statue in a courtyard in front of the castle, where they sat at the fountain. Bliston breifly stood there, before being notified that Bratta and her husband Barney Balhoun had just arrived in Balthazar City, where Bratta had given birth to Bernard's cousins, who Bliston would later name Belris and Belkor. Bliston flew to the hospital to see his sister and her family, leaving Bernard and his mother at the fountain. Category:Bats Category:Protagonist Category:EU Category:Characters Category:All Articles